Lacey
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Lacey meets Jacob on accident. Not knowing what she is getting herself into she embarks on a journey with him and meets Edward Cullen. R&R Team Edward&Team Jacob will not be disappointed. Finished. Dear Miss Katie Tritt Chp 10. Sequel is in progress.
1. All is Well

**Disclaimer: Characters are based on Stephenine Meyer's Twilight Series All Character's belong to her. Except for Lacey, I made her up based on the werewolves in the series. **

**I like to make new characters to keep it interesting. Anyone who you dont remember from the original Twilight Series is most likely one i made up for my own enjoyment.**

As Lacey stepped outside, the summer chill brushed her legs and kicked up the leaves.

"The woods look serene today." Her father came to the door to their sylvan house. His russet skin was lighter in the morning and his hair was still tied back. "Jogging so early?" he asked as she slid off her shoes.

"Just surveillance," he nodded as she ran off into the woods.

"BECAREFUL LACEY!" He yelled as she phased mid-stride.

Her father's people had an ancient tale of warriors who protect the tribe from the cold ones, modern day vampires. The warriors were able to transform into wolves but only the descendants from the old tribe leader could have those traits.

When Lacey was about fifteen, she learned that these little bedtime tales her father told her as a child were true. There was a need for the warriors again and she became one of them. They weren't seen since her grandfather's time.

A few days after a tall Native American man came from her father's tribe requesting that she would go back. Her father refused to let her go since her existence was shunned upon because Lacey's father married a white woman instead of an important tribal leader's daughter. "My daughter will not join that tribe even if I have to die to stop her."

Ever since then, she hasn't heard or saw a werewolf. She only phased to hunt and do surveillance in the early morning.

As she ran through the woods on that one particular morning, a new scent came across her senses and visions of her house came across her mind.

Lacey usually suppressed the visions and thoughts so the others couldn't locate her. She ran home fast and sprang through her window.

"FATHER, Where are you?" She ran around the house after tossing on her robe. He poked his head out of the kitchen arch way and smiled, "Want some eggs?"

"No dad. There is another wolf. What do I do?" He put down the frying pan, looked out the front window and saw the russet wolf.

"Go out there, as a wolf, and get him to leave." Lacey went back into her room slipping off the robe and changed once more.

She crept around the back and met with the giant wolf face to face. Lacey was much smaller than the other wolf. He had brown fur with dark brown eyes. She was black with crystal blue eyes, like her mother.

_Get out_, Lacey said to him as she snarled.

_No, I mean no harm,_ he insisted

_This is my territory;_ her teeth were bared as she kept moving forward soon backing him back into the woods.

_What if I phase back, then will you trust me?_ He sat with a gentle gleam in his eyes.

_Fine. Wait here, I'll bring you clothes,_ She grunted turning back to the house.

Lacey came back out in her shorts and tee shirt. She tossed him a pair of her cousin's shorts. "Take these, they should fit you." He trotted behind a tree and phased back.

A beautiful russet man walked out from behind the tree. The sun shimmered as it hit his perfectly sculpted body and his hair was kicked up in the breeze.

She approached him slowly. With a grin donned on his face he spoke, "I'm Jacob, now do you trust me?" She nodded unable to speak.

"May I ask who you are?" he stepped closer and she blurted out, "You wanna come inside for some pretzels and hot cocoa mix?" He cocked his eyebrow and then laughed, "Sure, but your name?"

She blushed saying her name softly as he touched her shoulder, "Lacey."

They went inside and her father left them alone to go do some painting in his studio. Jacob sat down and watched her fumble to get stuff out. "You remind me of someone." Lacey turned around and snarled at him.

She finally got what she needed. "Do you want hot cocoa or is the mix okay?" He laughed and shook his head, "The mix is just fine."

She sat down and handed him a packet. "If you don't mind me asking, how does one eat a packet of cocoa mix?"

Lacey ripped open the packet. "Watch me. The first thing you do is this." She licked the tip of her pointer finger, "Not too much, you're not a dog." Then she dipped her finger coating it in chocolate powder and licked it off. "It's easy. You try." He laughed and had some. Then we started talking.

Jacob asked Lacey about her life in the woods away from the outside world. "It's pretty cool. I hear weird people out here sometimes." He asked why her father left the reservation.

"He fell in love with a girl who wasn't apart of the tribe, well any tribe for that matter. My mother was white and well, my father was supposed to marry some important guy's daughter. He left in the middle of the night and lived with my mother. We moved here after I was born. When I was ten, my mother died of cancer." He lowered his head and she patted him on the shoulder, "Its okay, she's happy now."

"Why'd you leave?" Lacey asked Jacob and he looked up at her. Then looked back down. "A girl." He said it low "She is getting married, soon."

"When is soon?"

"What is today?"

"August 10th."

"Three days."

"Are you going to go?"

"If pigs fly."

"Ha ha. Seriously, why not go? They invited you."

"I love her, that's why. Why am I going to go to a wedding and watch the girl, I wish I could have, get married to a bloodsucking leech?"

"Erg, to get closure perhaps or maybe to finally get the hint that she is a blood sucker lover. You need to move on. You're young anyway."

"I'll go. If you go back to the reservation."

"Oh that is not fair! You know why I can't go there."

"Then you see why I won't and can't go to the wedding."

"FINE! I'll go."

He devilishly grinned licking his finger and started to eat his cocoa mix. Her father came in to grab some water and Lacey asked him if she was allowed to go to the wedding.

"No." He said sternly, "The reservation isn't the best place for you to be."

"But dad!"

"But nothing Lacey. They do not like me, and you are my daughter so they will not like you either. I made very important people angry."

"But I am not you."

"You are the product of the 'mistake' they think I made." He left and glared at Jacob. She looked at Jacob and he still had a devious look to him.

"What are you planning?" He looked at her and shook his head. "Lacey, ever hear of 'imprinting'?" He looked at her dumbfounded expression and scooted his chair closer to hers. "I'm guessing you haven't," He touched her hand and captured her gaze, "It is when a werewolf found his 'soul mate'. It's hard to believe in if you never felt it but it happened to Sam with Emily.

"I thought that it happened to Bella and me but I was wrong because she is marrying Edward. Lacey," his stare intensified, "I know it seems weird and impulsive but," he paused, "in some strange way, I feel like I have known you forever. Like our meeting was meant to be."

She began to laugh. "You're telling me that you think we are imprinted to each other?" He nodded. "Jacob Black, you've lost you mind. I barely know you. You barely know me! I am just some half Native American werewolf you met because you were crossing my territory."

He leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breathe touching the nape of her neck. He touched his lips to her neck, "Lacey, this isn't some foolish attempt to make you come with me. I won't go without you." My father walked in after hearing what Jacob had said.

"Lacey just go. Be careful and do not get in trouble" He tossed her a backpack he made with a black wolf on it. "It should fit you when you phase too. I made the straps elastic."

After Lacey gathered some things they left. They spent most of the three days running. They stopped to sleep once for a brief two hours. Jacob curled around her keeping her safe. Even though, She has been a werewolf longer than he has. His thoughts were clear but when they got close to La Push, Lacey heard the pack.

They were surrounded by six very large wolves, Jacob made them back off but there was one who wouldn't, Leah. _Who is that?!_ Her thoughts were fixated on who Lacey was. _Is that Lacey? _Sam knew who she was, since he was the one who tried to get her father to let her join the La Push Pack.

Jacob stepped up to Leah and snarled at her. They started to argue about Lacey. Leah was the only girl and she wanted it to be that way. Jacob tried to explain to her but she wasn't one for old traditions. Especially one that caused her to lose the man she thought was hers forever.

_She comes that is final, _Sam's controlling voice echoed through all his or her thoughts and everyone stopped arguing. Sam stepped closer to her and sniffed her a little. _She is one of us. Deal with it._

Sam ran towards the reservation and everyone followed. Jacob reassured her that she was going to be welcomed.

When they got to Sam's place his fiancée, Emily, gve her some clothes and then she made her try on a bunch of different dresses. "You look amazing in the blue one!" She dragged her out of the room and made her spin in front of everyone. They all had the same grin on. "What? Do I look weird?" They all began to laugh.

"We started to lose hope. We thought all the werewolf chicks were gunna look like men." As Seth said that Leah threw a pillow at his head. Jacob got dressed quickly and Sam tossed him a set of keys, "Drive safely."

They arrived at the reception a little late but nothing too obvious. Walking through the reception an older man stopped Jacob. "Didn't expect to see you here!" The older man had a huge grin on his face then he looked over at Lacey, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "is my girlfriend, Lacey." She grinned offering a hand to the older man. "This is Bella's father, Charlie." Jacob continued the introduction.

"It's good to see you with someone Jacob. Where have you been? Your father said you went on a vacation. How was it?"

"It was fun. I had a month to myself. I met Lacey during a hike in the woods. When she told me it was almost the 13th I came back for the wedding."

Bella's sweet voice rang out from the other side of the room, "Is that you Jacob Black?!" She came barreling down towards them in her beautiful white dress almost knocking over everyone in her way.

Her lively cheeks made Lacey almost hate herself for hating Bella. The radiant natural beauty, which she cast among mere mortals, was spectacular. No wonder Jacob was instantly smitten every time he saw her.

Her arms slide around his neck and he lifted her up with a hug, "Bella, you look amazing." As the words rolled off his tongue a gorgeous man was next to Lacey with his hand on her shoulder.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" I looked at the man with confusion. "Oh I am Edward, you are?" She blinked slowly. Who was this man?

He cleared his throat, "Jacob," and bowed his head. Jacob put Bella down and shook Edward's hand, "Edward."

Bella glared at her, "Who is this beautiful creature in blue?" Her words seemed to be envious but Jacob's hand slid around Lacey's waist and pulled her closer glancing at Edward and not Bella. Edward's lips curled into a smile and Bella looked at the two with deep confusion, "That's not fair! What don't I know?"

Jacob and Edward started to laugh and the same confusion that struck Bella, struck Lacey. "Honey, this is Jacob's girlfriend," Bella's eyes widened hearing that, "Lacey." I offered my hand and she lightly shook it.

Edward took my hand, "May I have this dance?" A slow song started and she nervously took his hand looking at Jacob seeing if it was okay. A shiver went up her spine with the touch of Edward's hand on her side.

"I love this song." Lacey was trying to make small talk.

"It is okay."

"I wonder why he ever gave up?"

"On?"

"Her. Look at her. She is just gorgeous. You are lucky."

"Lacey, I know you know about Jacob. What I want to know is whether or not you are?"

"You… you're the lee- vampire?" She whispered putting the pieces of the puzzle together. The dance floor filled and She listened to the lyrics of the song playing.

_Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was seventeen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning. I can't stand myself. I'm being held up by invisible men, still life on a shelf when I got my mind on something else  
Sunny days, Where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling you belong. Why does it always rain on me?_

_  
_Edward spun her around and she redirectedherattention to Jacob and Bella, who seemed to be fighting. "Wonder what they are talking about." Lacey muttered and Edward pulled her in closer, "Nothing, just you."

"Funny."

"I'm just being honest."

"I hate my life." She huffed then Edward laughed.

"Try living for almost 100 years. When you do, complain."

His attempted humor made her smile. It was true but she couldn't help but wonder why things happened the way they do. Her parents, her mother's death, the tribal curse, and all of the things unfolding before her eyes just seemed to never make sense. It seemed that some higher power was against her.

What if Bella realized that she wanted to live and be with Jacob? Would Jacob just let her back into his life? As her thoughts trailed off a cold hand touched her arm, "Sorry Madame." A tall man apologized.

Lacey couldn't help but look once more at Jacob and Bella, What were they fighting about? As Lacey got closer she heard. "Why did you bring her here? To make me jealous? Jacob Black you are wrong I wouldn't be jealous of …" Bella stopped as Lacey's purse dropped to the floor and she ran for the door

Lacey bolted for out and ran towards the woods. Her father was right. She had to go home. She went 100 yards into the forest and was surrounded by vampires. Still a human and in Emily's party dress, she didn't want any problems.

"Looks like we found a lost puppy."

"I don't want any problems."

"Ah, sure you don't." A little girl stepped forward and pain surged through Lacey's entire body. She heard faint words as She fell to the ground. Fragile hands lifted her head and muffled words came from above her head.

Next thing she remembered was sitting in a dark room with a blanket draped around her shoulders. Edward explained that she was attacked but she really wasn't concerned with herself.

"Jacob? Where is Jacob?" She looked around franticly. Soon a russet wolf stepped forward and nudged her leg.

"How did they know about me?" Her question was directed to Edward. He looked around and looked back at her.

"They don't," he pointed to everyone else, "but Aro did and told his 'people'." Bella was next to her and there were a few more people in the room.

A young looking blonde man came to check her side. There was a large cut in the dress and a pinkish mark on her side. "Wow. I haven't seen healing like that since Jacob." He said looking at Jacob then back at her.

Everyone was looking at Edward then back at her. "What?" They still looked oddly at them. She was confused how Edward was involved in her curse.

"Lacey," A small woman with short black hair sat next to her, "I'm Alice. I'm a vampire. See, I saw the Volturi come, go to the woods and then Bella, Edward and I went out in the woods with them. You weren't there."

"I was there. They can tell you that I was!"

"I mean… I have visions Lacey. I saw this happen before hand, but you weren't in it. I saw it during the party, about five minutes before it happened."

She was officially unconscious in the woods because things like werewolves and vampires she could deal with. When they put in vision seeing vampires and all that weird stuff, she just don't fall for it. It had to be some weird delusion.

"She sounds like you." Edward laughed looking at Bella. She didn't like the remark and snarled at him. Lacey was confused because she didn't _say_ anything about being a werewolf. "Lacey, I can read thoughts." Lacey began to laugh and she tried to stand up. Her efforts were ineffective. "Perhaps if you tell them what you are, it will be easier to explain." His golden eyes looked at her seeing through all the defenses she kept up to protect herself against people knowing of the curse.

"I'm not _allowed_ to tell. It's sort of the rules, ya know?" Bella let out a gasp.

She looked at Jacob and pointed at him. "When you change back, you have some explaining to do." He hung his head low and grabbed the pair of torn pants on the side of the leather couch. He trotted out of the door and returned within a minute.

"Lacey, they know about me, and the rest of the pack. You're allowed to tell them." He sat next to her, pulling her closer to his muscular warm bare body.

"I.. I am a werewolf." Words rushed out of her mouth and silent whispers filled the room. Most of the night they talked amongst themselves.

Lacey and Jacob left together and headed back to the reservation. In the morning Lacey was formally introduced to everyone, even Bill Black, Jacob's father. "Well, we need to get you somewhere to live."

They went out to the cliffs and did some cliff diving. Lacey was a little nervous but Jacob took her hand and jumped with her. They climbed back to the top and saw Bella standing there.

"Lacey, can I talk to you?" She glared at Jacob, "alone." Lacey agreed and they walked toward the woods. "I would like to apologize." Lacey looked at her with a cocked brow, "For what I said before you ran off. Jacob and I have a weird relationship. Please treat him well. I've chosen who I want to be with. He's all yours." She walked to a shiny Volvo that was parked a few yards away. Inside Lacey saw the driver, Edward.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked Lacey as she came back to the pack. She just smiled and ran off the cliff.

Later that night, sitting at the Black House, Emily came in with a wide grin on her face. "You'll be staying with me until we get you a place of your own."

Lacey hugged Emily, "Thank you. I never thought I would be treated so nicely." They all laughed at her and headed to the door. "Thank you Mr. Black." Lacey said waving good-bye.

They settled her in and everyone left except for Jacob. "When you are up to it, do you want to take a day trip through the woods, get some hunting done?" Lacey nodded and kissed him good night.

A few weeks later, they headed out to the woods. "We can go hunting here. Be careful."

The wind whipped around and they split off. Lacey smelt her way towards a large mountainside. She heard soft feet moving. She ducked down and crept towards the moving animal.

Before she could run a large man lunged out at her. It was Emmett Hale, a vampire from Edward's coven. Jacob came sprinting through the woods lurching himself at Emmett. He dropped Lacey and ripped Jacob off of him.

Edward's fierce face came into Lacey's view and she ran.

**OOC: REVIEW AND READ ON!! TWISTS IN THE PLOTTT!**


	2. An Unlikely Match

Disclaimer: Mature Content. All characters besides Lacey and concepts belong to Stepheine Meyer.

**RECAP: **

_Before she could run a large man lunged out at her. It was Emmett Hale, a vampire from Edward's coven. Jacob came sprinting through the woods lurching himself at Emmett. He dropped Lacey and ripped Jacob off of him._

_Edward's fierce face came into Lacey's view and she ran._

**Chapter 2:**

Lacey's heart was racing. She phased back to her tiny, tan human form. Her long black hair, much like her fur coat when she was a wolf, was full of the autumn leaves that blanketed the woods. She leaned against an old oak with the tiny amount of clothing that she was able to bring with her.

She gathered her thoughts. She was safe, safe from the ravenous vampires. In mid thought she heard a faint sound of rustling leaves. Before she could phase back and run a pale man had her by the throat. "Edward," she gasped for air, "Please." The tears from the pain welled in her eyes.

His dark eyes were thirsty and her wounds from the attack were barely healed. The blood that was still on her body was enticing to Edward. He hadn't had human blood in decades and the smell of werewolf blood wasn't as pungent as the full-blooded werewolves, like Jacob and Sam.

He loosened his grip and looked into her blue eyes. "What happened, why did Emmett attack you?" He let her go and turned away. His hunting senses wanted her blood more than he ever thought he would. Her blood shared the same sweetness as Bella's blood.

"I was hunting. I guess he didn't smell me and thought I was the real deal." Emmett's attack wasn't out of cold blood; he was just hunting for predators like he usually did. "Jacob must have thought it was a fight and jumped in, that's when you came. I was already bleeding and I didn't want you to kill me." She looked away as his eyes, now glowing red with thirst, snapped to hers.

He groaned in pain, and she started to sweat in fear. "I won't bite you, no matter how much you want me to." She looked down. He heard her thoughts. It was something she always wanted to test but never had the chance. "Why would you want me to bite you anyway, you could die."

"I was just curious. Bella seemed so eager to be bitten after the wedding. What does it feel like?" She pushed off the tree and walked slowly to him.

Her hot fingers wrapped around his cold marble forearm. He spun around quickly grabbing her and pushing her into a tree. Her body was pinned between the tree and his frozen stone corpse. "It is pain; a sting from your heart that attacks the rest of your body, killing it slowly."

She whispered softly into his ear, "You know you want to know why my blood entices you." He breathed deeply as the scent of her blood enflamed his nostrils. The cold blue in her eyes were gazing into his.

He tried to read her thoughts but the scent of blood made him lose focus. He tried to ignore it for too long. He had her where he needed her to feed on her. His lip curled back baring the venomous fangs that Lacey wanted to experience.

He went to bite down and she tensed up. His lips met kissing the nape of her neck. "The warmth of your skin is," he took her hand and placed it on his cheek, "seductive."

Shocked she pulled her hand back, "Edward, what is wrong with you?" With his cold hands he hooked her legs around his abdomen. "What are you doing? Stop that! What the hell has gotten into you?" She put her hands up to push him away, "This isn't what I meant by biting me!"

"There is a price for my services." He grinned deviously. She blushed and he kissed her unwilling lips. "Come on Lace, you know I can read your thoughts."

"Edward, why are you acting like this? You are better than this." He shook his head.

"Lacey, I'm hungry and well you happen to be the only food out here for me. So it's either kill you or seduce you. Either way I'm going to have you." This new side of Edward made Lacey not want to know him.

As his lips met hers, she couldn't help but pull him even closer. He pulled away with his arms still locked around her. He laughed a little at the dazed expression on her face. He picked her up away from the tree, spun around and leaned on it himself releasing her legs from his hips.

She opened her eyes after feeling the ground underneath her feet. "What changed your mind?" He stood there grinning. "Out with it."

"The thought you had. 'I pictured my first time somewhere romantic, not a dying forest.' Then it dawned on me that you were just 17. It was unfair to take away your life and innocence. So, I stopped before Jacob could hate me even more than he already does." He had the same smug look on his face. Lacey went to go slap him and he caught her hand. "I can read your thoughts."

She fell to tears with her wrist still in his large hand. He pulled her in as her tears poured out. His shirt was wet with the hot tears. Her weak sobs didn't last very long because he lifted her head up with his index finger and wiped away the tears, kissing her eye lids.

"Lacey," she opened her eyes, "Please don't think that you are any less beautiful just because I won't… bite you." She kissed him and this time she wrapped her hands in his hair and he pulled her in with such force it would have crushed a normal being.

The slowly rising action to the intense romance had finally reached the peak. Lacey pulled back ripping Edwards shirt off. He looked stunned. His skin glowed against her tattered shirt and torn shorts that showed her russet skin. An odd attraction filled the air. Everything was silent as the fall breeze whipped around their bodies.

Edward ran his finger down Lacey's arm and whispered in her ear, "If this must happen, not here." Then he flung her on to his bareback and ran for the mountains.

They stopped at a dark damp cave. "Ladies first." He pointed inward to the cave. She took his hands; both of them still entrapped in each other's seductive gaze, and escorted him into the cave.

With a tug of her shirt, it was rags on the floor. Now both bare breasted, their bodies pressed against each other, hands traveling, exploring the opposite's body. He slid her shorts off and picked her up by the ass laying her on the cold ground.

It wasn't romantic like she would have wanted it but it wasn't in clear view of anyone who was around. She reached down unbuttoning his pants and pushing them off of him with her feet. The cold chill of his body touched the soles of her feet.

His fingers made her back arch as they ran down her spine. The wave like motion of her body was met with tender kisses down her chest and abdomen. He rested on top of her softly kissing her lips and thrusting slowly in and out.

She bit her lip to silence the sudden cry of pain. Edward swiftly moved to the bottom lifted Lacey effortlessly still thrusting. She put her hands on his shoulders and felt the mix of heat and cold fill her body. Her nails barely scratched the marble muscles that covered his shoulders.

Lacey felt the heat with in her build up. A cold sting made her jump. The venom from Edward's teeth coursed through her body. His cold touch no longer affected her and the pain was numb.

She looked down at his pale skin as he drank her blood. When he stopped his eyes were the usual gold that showed he was full. He kissed her lips as the howl of the wolves rang through the woods.

"They are looking for you." Lacey stole a kiss and phased back

As she ran she kept her thoughts clear. She found the boys and returned to the reservation. She fell into bed in her human form and still felt the venom coursing through her body. She went to sleep thinking of what was to come.

"Lacey, wake up." A soft voice called out to Lacey as she slept. "Lacey," he nudged her.

"What Jacob?" She rolled over pulling the blankets over her head. "Let me go back to sleep."

"You've been sleeping for three days." She sprang up in shock and pulled back the mess of hair that was on her head. "Are you okay? After you came back you've been sleeping. Not like regular peaceful sleep. You've been tossing and turning and groaning about pain. You mentioned Edward a few times. Were you bitten by one of them?"

It donned on her at that moment that she's been sleeping because of the bite. Jacob and she got ready and left for the Cullen house.

"Hey Emmett. Is Carlisle home?" Emmett rolled out from under his jeep and pointed toward the large white house, "He's inside."

They walked slowly to the door and Jacob became uneasy. "I hate that smell." Lacey looked at him because she never could tell the smell of a vampire.

Edward met them at the door, "I'll escort you in. Poor Jacob's nose will fall off if he has to smell another leech like myself, aren't I right, Jacob?" Edward gently took Lacey's hand and grinned at Jacob. Lacey looked back at the closing door and Jacob's figured leaned against the siding.

Edward knocked on the door and walked into a dimly lit room. "Lacey's here to see you." Lacey grinned as Carlisle rose from his chair and placed down his book.

"What is wrong? You looked flushed." He touched her cheek and felt her forehead.

"I think I was bitten during the fight. I've been in pain for days. I thought I was dreaming about it but I guess it was real. I don't feel any different. My eyes are still blue. What is wrong with me?" She bit her lip and tears welled.

Carlisle motioned for her to sit in a large chair and he went over to a large bookcase. "Vampire venom is strong enough to transform any human into a vampire. Even one little quick bite could do the trick. A werewolf, now that is a different story. A werewolf could die instantly or have temporary vampire like powers. Such as the thirst, speed, and other abilities.

"This all depends on the werewolf as well as the vampire. You are lucky since Emmett never really holds back when he bites. It should wear off in a week, but if it doesn't I suggest you going hunting with the boys or staying here so I can keep a closer eye on you." Carlisle confirmed her biggest fear.

Lacey began to cry, "What if this never _wears_ off? What if I'm stuck as some mix? The pack will reject me. They already don't consider me a full werewolf since I'm not 100 native." Edward wrapped his arm around her. Carlisle looked at Edward and they nodded to each other.

Edward scooped her up and carried her to his room. "You can stay here till you fell like you can face them again. Don't worry I won't touch you." He placed her down on the silk covered bed, "I am so sorry for doing this to you." He hugged her and left quickly.

"She isn't feeling well Carlisle wants her to stay here for a few days to keep an eye on her. If she was bitten he'll need to get the venom out before she dies." Jacob's face turned white and he tried to get in to see her but Edward pushed him back. "She doesn't want to see anyone."

"But it is me. I am her boyfriend. I need to see her! LACEY!" He called out but she didn't respond.

She sat in the room looking around. It looked different from the wedding. Jacobs voice echoed in her head. _He has no clue. No one does_, she thought. Edward came in, "I figured you'd want it that way."

She curled up on the other edge of the bed as more pain came. Tears rolled down her cheek and Edward tried to comfort her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_Look what you caused me! Just get out of here __and let me sit in my own sorrow,_ she thought. He sat at the far edge of the bed and extended a hand to her. "I wouldn't intentionally cause you pain. Please just let me comfort you."

"Where is Bella?"

"Away at college."

"Oh, does she come to visit often?"

"Not so much, when she's bored or misses me."

"That isn't often now is it?"

"It's enough for the both of us I suppose."

"Well remember her when you sit here with me."

"If that is what you _truly_ want?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" her voice cracked and there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward stood at the foot of the bed and Lacey wiped the tears from her eyes. Bella walked in. She seemed puzzled why Lacey was there. She shrugged then hugged Edward and grinned at Lacey.

"I got a call from Jacob about you." She looked at Lacey with a worried stare. "Are you alright? He is really worried about you." She looked at Edward then back at Lacey. "What happened?"

"There was an accidental biting of Lacey. It is only temporary but she doesn't want Jacob or the rest of the pack knowing that she is part vampire for now. It will wear off and she will go home no harm done." He looked at Lacey and she looked down. He read her mind.

Bella went over to a closet and took out some clothes. "Well you will need some things to wear won't you? You can wear these I am never here anyway. Carlisle and Edward will take good care of you." She kissed Edward good-bye and hugged Lacey. "I have a lecture in an hour I need to run if I'm going to make it. Don't fret."

She left in a hurry. "Oh don't be so jealous Lacey." Edward sat back down on the bed. "You've asked me to get away so I will." He sped off out of the room.

A few hours of pain went by and Lacey was fine. She still had the vampire powers and wasn't tired. She looked around the room for something to do and she saw a wall of CDs. Gently brushing the sides of them, she looked for something to listen to. "He has everything."

She picked out a Beatles CD and played it on shuffle. She was swaying to the beat thinking. _What is he doing? I wonder if he is thinking about what I am doing. He can probably read my thoughts right now. Edward, what are you doing?_ She lightly sang to the song.

"Boo." A soft whisper filled her ear. It was Edward. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm thinking about if you really meant what you said because your thoughts say otherwise."

"It is rude to read someone's thoughts without their permission." He kissed her cheek and she began to cry.

"If you don't want me to read your mind, then say what you are thinking." He spun her around and looked into her darkening eyes.

She began to sob. "I wish that you would love me like you love her. I wish I was the one you want to come and visit. I hate that you're with her. I hate that she is number one and I'm not even second to you. There you go I said it." She looked down with tears like waterfalls streaming down her cheeks.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Lacey, I'm sorry. It isn't my fault I love Bella. It is just how things happen. You have Jacob."

"Then why? Why did all of this happen? You just wanted me for my blood. Is that all I am to you? Blood?" She broke away from him. He sighed and gathered his thoughts.

"Lace, There is an attraction but nothing more than lust. You know that. You must remember Jacob. He was already hurt by Bella, don't hurt him, too."

Lacey slapped him across the face. Then Edward kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He tucked his head into nape of her neck. "Lacey, I don't want to hurt you." He kissed the side of her neck up her cheek and then across to her lips. The venom leeched from his teeth and the sweet bitter taste filled Lacey's mouth.

He pulled back and rested his lips on her forehead. She walked to the window and opened it. The wind rushed in and kicked up her hair. Her long black hair waved in the wind and she turned to Edward. "Must we stay here? Can we get out and go somewhere?" Edward nodded.

She picked an outfit and a pair of sunglasses. Edward snickered, "We can go outside, and not burn."

They jumped into the Volvo and headed for Seattle. "Edward slow down!"

**OOC: oh la la... the way edward drives mixed with natural forces even a vampire can't control... I think some steamy love will heat up even Edwards ice cold skin.**


	3. Collison of Forces

Disclaimer: Same as previous Chapters. All characters with exception for Lacey and concepts belong to Stephenie Meyer. This Chapter contains Mature Content. Nothing To graphic for teen eyes.

**RECAP:**

_She picked an outfit and a pair of sunglasses. Edward snickered, "We can go outside, and not burn."_

_They jumped into the Volvo and headed for Seattle. "Edward slow down!"_

**Chapter 3:**

The car zoomed through the Washington landscape. "Edward, please, just slow down." Lacey pleaded with him.

He placed his hand high on her thigh and sped up even more. "You have a pulse. The venom wore off quickly." He looked at her with a grin. "Ugh, Your heart is racing. Calm down and I'll think about slowing down." She closed her eyes and tried to think of slowly rolling hills and Jacob holding her tightly telling her it was all right.

Edward quickly took his hand off her thigh. "Honestly, must you think of him while you are with me?"

"I love him…"

"Yeah he holds your heart." He said sarcastically, obviously reading Lacey's thoughts.

"At least I still have a functioning heart." She crossed her arms and leaned against the window. It was silent between them and the only sound was the pitter-patter of the rain mixed with music.

Edward still didn't slow down and Lacey refused to speak to him. The wet roads mixed with the speed made the car spin out. It crashed into the forest. Lacey felt a stinging pain; her head hit the window. The car stopped before hitting a large maple tree.

Edward reached for Lacey and the smell of her blood flooded across the air. He tried to control himself, out of respect. The gash on her head was already healing but the blood still covered her face and clothing. "Lacey," he nudged her, "can you hear me?"

She groaned. The rain grew harder and the car was too busted up to drive. Edward thought quickly. He had two options, risk getting her sick running home or stay here for the night.

She opened her eyes and felt her head. Lacey was woozy so Edward reclined her seat and brushed the hair out of her face. He looked at the peaceful russet girl lying there. "Oh Lacey," He whispered softly, "I wish things could be different."

Her weary eyes opened half way. Lacey lifted her hand to his face, tracing his jaw with her fingers. A tear rolled down her check as she turned to face the window. The rain droplets rolled down. The car was on an angle and Edward climbed into the back. He ran his hands through Lacey's hair as she slept.

Memories from when Bella was still human filled his thoughts. He missed the human aspect of Bella. Since she's been a vampire she has been different. He closed his eyes thinking of the first time he met Bella.

The smell of her blood drove him to insanity. He tried everything in his power to get away from her. The same thing happened with Lacey. This time he just accepted it for its face value.

He opened his eyes and Lacey was sitting up looking at him. She cocked her head like a little puppy. "Just thinking." He answered her thoughts. She smiled and he laughed. They were alone and would be for quite some time.

She reached her foot over the reclined seat to the middle of the back seat floor. Edward grabbed her hips and swung the rest of her body on his. Tucking her into him, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Her blood soaked shirt caused his body to tingle. She looked at him and sat up. He tried to hold her to him but she was able to get her legs straddled over him. "Edward, are you okay?"

He looked quickly at her, grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. The blood was still driving him insane. Her shirt was covered in it. The only way to stop the thirst was to get rid of it or her.

He pulled her close and ripped the back of her shirt. She pulled back and looked at him with a questionable gaze. He slid it off her, opened the car door and tossed it out. He grinned at both, his accomplishment and the fact she was once again half naked alone with him.

Edward heard the light sound of the radio and looked at Lacey with star gazed eyes. He turned up the radio; it was the song they danced to at the wedding. Lacey swayed to the beat.

The song ended and she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"You remind me so much of her. I know you don't want to hear that but it's true."

"It's okay. Somehow I think Jacob thinks the same thing." She lowered her head. "What is so great about her?"

Edward couldn't figure out what attracted him to her. The clumsiness? Or perhaps her blood is what attracted him?

He slid his hands around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. Lacey tensed up when his lips grazed her but she soon melted as his lips wandered across her body.

He managed to get the jeans off her body. She sat at the other side of the backseat twirling a piece of hair in her fingers waiting for Edward's response.

He glared at her for a moment then one side of his lips curled into a devious smirk.

He gently grabbed her ankle and pulled her toward him. He crept between her legs and kissed her warm lips once more. Lacey pulled his sweater off over his head. The pale glow of his skin was tantalizing even in the murkiest of weather.

Edward pressed his marble body against her and ran his cold hands up her legs. "I have a question." She leaned up whispering into his ear. "Are you able to… uh… erm…" She couldn't figure out how to word it.

Edward began to laugh and leaned back to where he was sitting before to laugh even more. "It was just a question. I hate when you read my thoughts." She took off his shoes, tossing them into the front seat then she walked her fingers up his legs. She was able to unbutton his pants while kissing him softly

She kissed down his chest then pulled off his pants. Her hands wandered his body. It was her first real intimate time with Edward. It was her first real intimate time with anyone.

The dusk rolled across the forest and Lacey rolled her lips over his hardened head and ran her hot tongue around the cold shaft. She engulfed the large dick in her mouth then pulled it out far enough to tease the head once more.

She looked at his face. His head was against the window. With each swift movement of her tongue his mouth would open with pleasure.

He looked down at her, brought her mouth to his, and slipped his hand into her panties. He touched her clit and pushed her down against the leather interior of the Volvo.

He removed her underwear with one hand still rubbing her clit with the other. He slipped his fingers into her and licked her clit. Her fingers groped his shoulder and her thoughts were muddled in all the emotions she was feeling.

He picked her up gently and pressed her back to his chest. He put his hand on her back tilting her forward inserting his throbbing hard cock inside her. The panting breaths escaped with a few moans from Lacey and Edward kept his hands on her waist. He pushed her into doggie style and plunged harder.

Lacey's fingers scratched at the leather and let out a series of moans. Edward slowed down and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her tenderly, released her from his grasp, and laid down.

Lacey rested against his cold bare body and fell asleep. Edward thought to himself as the early morning hours crept by.

The sun peaked through the dense woods waking up Lacey. She gathered what she could of her things and got dressed. "I'll run with you on my back. It's faster that way."

Edward flung Lacey onto his back and headed for home. They finally got to the Cullen House. No one was around to see if they were okay. Edward pulled Lacey into a full embrace and kissed her passionately.

"Lacey?" Edward let go as Jacob walked up to the house baffled by the scene that was playing out in front of his eyes

**OOC: Did you like it? Chapter 6 explains A LOT SOOOO READ! Chapter 6 COMING SOON! I promise.**


	4. Uncertian Love

Disclaimer: All concepts and characters with exception for Lacey and her father belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. No Mature Content. Sorry. also this was short needed a break from writing the sex scenes.

**RECAP:**

_Edward flung Lacey onto his back and headed for home. They finally got to the Cullen House. No one was around to see if they were okay. Edward pulled Lacey into a full embrace and kissed her passionately._

_"Lacey?" Edward let go as Jacob walked up to the house baffled by the scene that was playing out in front of his eyes_

**Chapter 4:**

"It's not what it looks like." She ran to the befuddled Jacob. His eyes welled with tears and he pushed her away.

"Don't you EVER touch her again!" He turned yelling at Edward. He took lacey by the hand and ran toward the car. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled.

Lacey looked back at the porch, Edward stood there with a smirk placed on his nefarious lips. She kept her eyes on Edward and turned the rest of her face to Jacob. "I wasn't thinking. It just happened. He probably heard your thoughts and wanted to piss you off. I'm sure it's nothing."

Jacob started the car and back out with rage still in his eyes. "Where were you guys?" He looked at her. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled and his body began to shake.

They reached the road as Lacey took his hand and pressed it against her heart. "You have my heart, Jacob. I love you." He breathed deeply.

"You smell like them. It's all over your body."

"I was one of them for a few days."

"Oh, that could be why."

They both laughed and headed back to La Push. The ride was full of laughter and singing. The music on the radio pumped from the speakers and things seemed to return to the way they were.

"I'm going to go and shower to get this stench off of me. After that, do you want to go out?" He pulled her in tightly and kissed her. "I take that as a Yes."

While she was in the shower she sang the song from the wedding. She stopped mid song as she heard a pinging sound at her window. She wrapped herself into a towel and opened the window.

"Lacey!" It was Edward. Her eyes widened and she poked her head out of the window. "Can I come up?"

"Are you nuts? NO!" She closed the window. The pinging sound continued again. The window flung open and Lacey poked her head out again. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. You knew he was there, didn't you?"

He smirked and nodded. She huffed and closed the window. She got back into the shower and sang a different tune. _Edward, if you are reading my thoughts, GO HOME!_

After she got out of the shower, she walked into the hallway and saw the pack sitting in the living room. "Why is everyone here?" She asked tightening the towel around her. Emily came to her and spun her around facing Lacey in the direction of her room.

She took the hint and quickly got dressed. She was trying to think of why they all were sitting there. Maybe they found out. Perhaps they were just there to see if she was okay.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the hall once more and headed into the living room. Sam came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "We found you a house! Your father agreed to pay for it as long as you went to school."

It dawned on her that she hasn't started school since she's been away from her house. "Don't worry," Emily came from the kitchen, "Your father agreed to say you've been home schooled up until now." They ate the cookies Emily made and headed off to the house.

It was a tiny little house near the cliffs. The house reminded Lacey of the one she lived in with her father. The backyard was bordered by forest and the front porch looked out to the water. The landlord left the keys in the mailbox. Sam took them and unlocked the door. Everyone filed into the dark room.

The light flickered on and the smell of the ocean air rushed it. They looked around the old house and saw that it was in desperate need of work. Their stay was quick. They left and everyone hopped into cars to head out to the sylvan house where Lacey once lived.

Her father stood outside awaiting everyone. They were able to move everything in one trip. Lacey kissed her father good-bye and told him to visit whenever he could. Jacob and Lacey hopped into the rabbit and headed off.

Jacob stopped on the side of the road. "Can we talk?" Lacey nodded. "What happened when you were with Edward? Like, where were you guys coming from?"

Lacey grinned remembering the night they spent together. "We were on our way to Seattle. I didn't want to be stuck in the Cullen house. On our way there it started to rain. It was pretty heavy and the car spun out. Luckily we stopped before getting in a serious accident but something in the car broke during the accident.

"Since the venom wore off quicker than expected, when I hit my head I started to bleed." She took a deep breath. "He didn't want to move me so we just stayed till the rain settled and he ran back here with me on his back. The kiss was out of nowhere. Just to get a rise out of you, I think."

Jacob reached over to Lacey. He pulled her in for a kiss and kissed her neck. Lacey quickly pulled back and held his hands away from her body. "What's wrong?" They hadn't done anything since they have been dating and Lacey had the vivid memories of Edward still in her mind.

She sank into her seat as Jacob put the car in drive. They reached the house and unloaded the rabbit (Jacob's little car that he was so proud of).

Her room was cozy. She settled in and changed into her pajamas. Jacob walked from the kitchen and brought her something to eat. "I'm sorry about what happened in the car. It's just that I'm not use to it." Lacey apologized grabbing the sandwich off the plate.

He sat at the edge of the bed and put his hands in his lap. "Lace, it's okay. I won't hold it against you." He laughed. Lacey approached Jacob slowly and kissed him. She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back as she placed her knee in between his legs.

His arms traveled from Lacey's upper back down until her ass. He pushed her on top of him. He sat up holding her close to him. She was kneeling on his legs. "I should be going. My dad expects me to be home tonight. I'm so sorry." He kissed her goodnight.

She walked him to the door then went back to her room. She sat at the foot of her bed looking at the old shag carpet. _Why wouldn't he take advantage of this? Is it because he still loves Bella? I wish Edward were here. He wouldn't "be in a rush to get home",_ She thought.

**OOC: Who should Lacey Pick? Edward or Jacob OR neither?? REVIEW please **


	5. When More is Added

DISCLAIMER: I put this damn thing here so you know that all the characters and concepts belong to Stephenie Meyer except for the ones characters I create on my own. But you should ALREADY know that since you should be well versed in the world of Twilight. Read on.. another somewhat G rated chapter.

**RECAP: **

_She walked him to the door then went back to her room. She sat at the foot of her bed looking at the old shag carpet. Why wouldn't he take advantage of this? Is it because he still loves Bella? I wish Edward were here. He wouldn't "be in a rush to get home", She thought._

**Chapter 5:**

The quiet time Lacey had didn't really leave her in peace. She paced around her room thinking of what she had to do. After a while she went into the living room and sat on her computer.

She logged onto her Instant Messenger and searched for a friend to talk to. She was talking to one of her friends for a while and someone messaged her. "Who is EACxBells?" She opened the message and it was Edward.

EACxBells: Are you still mad at me?

MistressofLace: Oh, let me think.

EACxBells: Please forgive me. I'll come and beg for forgivness

MistressofLace: Beg all you want. You're one cruel individual. Cheating on your WIFE and deliberately hurting Jacob.

EACxBells: You're cheating as well

MistressofLace: But I'm not married.

EACxBells: That's different how?

MistressofLace: You took a vow and I didn't

EACxBells: You'll marry Jacob.

MistressofLace: How do you know?

EACxBells: I know his thoughts.

MistressofLace: Go away.

EACxBells: You don't mean that. I know what you are thinking. You want to feel my sweet breath in your ear, the cold touch of my body pressing against yours. You can't lie to me.

MistressofLace: I'm blocking you.

She logged off and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and some cereal. She poured the cereal and went to grab the milk from the refrigerator.

As she turned to the table she bumped into a cold hard marble body, Bella. "Don't do that to me!" Lacey yelled almost dropping the milk. "What brings you here?" They both sat at the tiny table by the window.

"Jacob called me." Lacey slowly poured the milk and Bella stared at her. "He told me about the kiss. I haven't confronted Edward yet I wanted to hear your side first."

Lacey picked up the spoon and placed it in her cereal. She looked up at Bella. Bella would have been red if she was human. "Ask Edward." Bella became bugged eyed as Lacey took a bite of her cereal. "I was merely a prop in his little vendetta against Jacob." She took another spoonful. "Guess your not enough, heh."

Bella stood up and her hand was clutched onto the table. "I am enough for him." Then she left.

Bella went to the Cullen household and confronted Edward. "Why? She isn't even that pretty." Edward felt an urge to defend her but he didn't. "DO you have anything to say about this?"

"We were in an accident. The venom wore off sooner than any of us excepted. When the car went into the woods she hit her head and she was woozy and bleeding. It was too risky transporting her in the rain. So we stayed in the car. When we got to the house, I heard Jacob's thoughts and wanted to piss him off."

Bella nodded her head and absorbed all that he was saying. "So it meant nothing?" Edward nodded. They embraced quickly and Bella headed back to college.

Emmett knocked on the door and asked to come in. Edward was lost in thought when Emmett took a seat near him. "Was that Bella?" Edward just nodded. "What's got you down?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

"I don't"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know I'm in love with Rosalie but she makes me feel complete and I just assume we are in love. Are you doubting Bella?"

"You can't say anything." Edward glared at Emmett. "I was the one who bit Lacey." Emmett looked puzzled. "I-I-I-I kind of, uh, slept with her."

Emmett's jaw dropped. "When?"

"After the fight."

"No way. How did that end up happening?"

"Her blood is so inviting, it drives me insane."

"Was that the only time?"

"No."

"What? You're pullin' my leg."

"Last night, when we went missing."

"Seriously, stay away from Lacey. Bella gave up her life to be with you. In a few years you'll understand it more.

Back at Lacey's house, she sat in the living room looking out the window. There was a knock at the door and Lacey got up to answer it. Tucked between the door and the frame was a note. She opened it and it said:

**Lacey,**

**I am deeply sorry for what everything. Please forgive me. You can tell Jacob whatever you want. I promise to keep it as is. I will never forget you but I think for the sake of the rest in our coven/pack and us.**

**Good-bye,**

**Edward**

Tears hit the little piece of paper. Lacey looked around to see if the sender was still around but there wasn't anyone to be seen. She went into her room and cried. She felt like she had been dumped but it was worse. Her heart that was already torn in two was crushed.

Unaware of what she was doing she took an old kitchen knife, lied on her bed and slit her wrist. "Here Edward Cullen, drink up, you have won." Her skin healed slowly but she was losing blood quickly.

She closed her eyes hoping when she opened them Edward would be there. She felt a touch on her nose. "You could have thought of more creative ways to summon me." It was Edward.

"The letter." She opened her eyes. She looked for the letter and noticed the blood soak sheets.

"Don't worry about that. Emmett thought he was helping."

"YOU TOLD EMMETT??" Lacey tossed the note across the room. Edward began to laugh.

"Don't worry," He paused, "I didn't give him any details." Lacey gave him an evil glare. He kissed her forehead. "Some how I can't seem to stay away from you. Emmett thought that by doing that you wouldn't want to see me."

She scrunched her nose and pursed her lips. As she relaxed her face the phone rang. "Hello?" There was a slight pause. "This is she." She said yeah and mhm a lot. "What time?" She jotted something down on a little note pad. "I'll try and be there. Is there any other family you've tried to contact? Oh yes. Thank you." She walked to Edward. "I have to go to Port Angelus in two days. One of my mom's distant cousins needs a bone marrow transplant. They want me to get tested to see if I'm compatable."

Edward hugged her. "You are just so adorable." Lacey looked at him with one eyebrow cocked. "Oh shush. Humans are just so adorably frail sometimes. Oh did you say something to piss off Bella?"

Lacey snickered. "Well… just that she might not be good enough. She was annoying me." He lifted her face to his. "Whatever you say to me is going to be a lie so don't even try." Then he kissed her. He picked her up and brought her to the bed.

"Don't worry, I have to get back to the house I just wanted a taste for the road." He bit down on her neck and drank a little of her blood. "I don't think any venom got in there." She giggled and kissed him good-bye.

She watched the sun set. The hectic day was finally ending. She sighed in the doorway as she looked out. The orange and pink sky reflected from her eyes. The wind blew gentle caressing her cheeks. She finally realized what she had done. Edward was now addicted to her blood. Something she had that Bella didn't and that made her enjoy the full beauty of the sunset.

In the morning she heard a knock at the door. It was Emily. "You have school in an hour. I forgot your number so I just came here." She smiled and held up a basket of muffins.

Lacey walked into the La Push High School and it was full with dark haired russet students mixed with a few Caucasian students.

Her first period class was Senior English. "This is Lacey Emerson. Welcome to La Push HS." The old woman pushed her fat rimmed glasses back. Paul was in her class and he patted the seat next to him. "We will be working on our creative pieces. Paul, catch Lacey up on what we are doing." She sat at her desk and pulled papers in front of her. "That means begin." She looked around to the ideal students.

"She's a real hag." Paul laughed then pulled out a notebook. "We are writing creative pieces. All you have to do is write a story and develop the characters quickly. It's easy. I'm writing about a superhero that can transform into a wolf and saves the girl." He winked and laughed to himself again.

Lacey pulled out her notebook and started to write.

_There once was a princess, locked away high in a tower. The only way to get her out of that high tower was for a prince to help release her._

_When her prince came and rescued her, they fell in love. Soon after the merriment of love she ran into an enemy. This enemy was seductive. His style and flair entranced the princess. The prince warned her of what could happen but she didn't see any harm._

_One day, while walking in the forest, the princess stumbled upon the enemy. His words whisked her off her feet. He spoke to her as he held to close. His breath mixed with her and his embrace on her was an intimate one._

_He kissed her lips softly and then stared into her eyes. They were mad about each other but both were betrothed to someone else. He traced her lips with his finger and bid her adieu._

_She wandered back to the castle of her prince. When her prince asked her where she had been, she didn't reply. Her thoughts were jumbled and disordered._

_She thought the one who rescued her was to be her true love. Perhaps the enemy was a tad bit too late. But either way she knew she was in love with two men._

_Word got back to the prince that the enemy left his betrothed and wanted to duel for the princess. The prince asked the princess what was the meaning of this._

_Within two days the enemy was there. His sword was embellished with jewels and he was ready to fight. The prince entered the room hand and hand with the princess._

The bell rang and the teacher stood from her desk, "Please hand in what you have." She looked at Lacey; "I'll give it to you tomorrow so you can continue. This is just to make sure they are working."

Second period was technology with Jacob. "You will be in my group." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him. They were working on placards. Lacey had no clue what she was doing but everyone felt the need to stare and aw at the cute little couple.

The period ended and Jacob asked Lacey what she had next. "Ew, advanced calculus. Have fun." He walked her to class and kissed her good-bye.

"You're dating Jacob Black?" a blonde guy asked as Lacey sat down in her class. "Always thought he was gay."

"Oh believe me. He is not gay." Lacey winked then turned her attention to the woman in the front of the room.

The teacher, Miss. Bred, was tall, lanky and vibrant. One of those bad vibrant kind of people. She looked like she jumped into a clown closet and came to work. "I heard we were going to have a new student." As she spoke the red lipstick that she wore was also on her teeth. She handed Lacey a load of packets and a textbook along with a workbook. "This isn't a hard course. HA HA I am just kidding. But I've heard great things about you! You were home schooled. How is the transition?"

Lacey looked at the floor then back up, "Well it's been only three periods so far. I'll fill you in later." After Lacey's remark the teacher started work.

By fifth period she went to English, Technology, Advanced Calculus and Marine Science. Finally, it was lunch. The boys bombarded her at the table. "Hey! Hey! Lacey!"

A girl from Marine Science class came over to the table sitting next to her. "You dogs, leave her alone." She turned to Lacey, "I'm Lizzy. Do you want to sit with us?" Lacey looked at the tan ray of sunshine that sat in front of her. Her dark brown eyes were framed by black hair pulled lightly back by a pink ribbon.

They walked slowly to the table that was occupied by a beautiful bunch of people. "Guys, this is Lacey. Lacey this is Charlie," she pointed to a russet football player, "Lisa," a blonde girl with a lettermen jacket on, "Billy, Brad," one was another football player and the guy from calculus, "and this is Beth." Beth was the most plainly beautiful of the bunch.

Brad scooted over and patted the seat next to him, "Sit here Mrs. Black." Lizzy looked at Charlie then at Lacey. "You're dating Jacob Black?" The table was looking at her.

"Yeah why?"

"He is just…" Lacey cut Lizzy off. "Have you seen him with his shirt off?" The rest of the table paused then laughed.

Charlie looked at Lacey for a few minutes. "I have a question. Are you Quileute?" Lacey nodded. "How did you get blue eyes?"

Lacey swallowed the piece of french fry that was in her mouth. "My mother wasn't Quileute. She had blue eyes."

"Dude I bet your mom's a M.I.L.F." Billy blurted out as he smacked brad in the arm. Lacey stared at him. "Chill I was just joking."

"My mom's dead." He stared at her waiting for her to laugh and say something. She didn't.

Lisa smacked him on the back of the head. "Dickhead."

"Anyway different topic. My heritage doesn't usually whip me into a verbal frenzy." They all talked about college and what they do in their free time.

When the bell rang Beth hooked arms with Lacey and they went to choir class together. The rest of the day was pretty smooth. Ninth period, Lacey had off and so did Charlie.

"Lacey!" Charlie came running down the hall. "Do you need a ride?" She closed her locked clutching onto a backpack filled with textbooks and papers. "That looks heavy."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine." She didn't look strong but she was able to handle it. If she really wanted to she could probably carry Charlie and all her books out to the car.

"Let me give you a lift. It's the least I can do to make up for Billy's remark. He's an idiot sometimes but we love him." Charlie leaned against the locker and started to laugh. The bell to go to ninth period rang. He grabbed onto the strap of the bag and Lacey let it slide into his hands. "This is heavy."

They walked out to the car and Charlie tossed her bag in the back. "Where do you live?"

**OOC: I introduced Charlie as kind of a human choice for Lacey. He sort of becomes her "escape" from the vampires and werewolves that engulf her life. Chapter 6 is coming... please check back**


	6. Torn Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah, the characters and concepts from the best series twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took soooooooooo long to post. I hope you like it. Jacob shows his real stuff ;**

**RECAP:**

_They walked out to the car and Charlie tossed her bag in the back. "Where do you live?"_

**CHAPTER 6.**

They headed towards Lacey's house. "How long have you and Jacob been dating?" He asked turning down the music.

"Since August. We met while he was hiking near my house. It's an odd story." Lacey said looking at the changing landscape. "I was only supposed to be his date to a wedding." She giggled.

"Jacob is pretty popular around the reservation. He hangs out with Sam and all of them." He paused and stopped the car on the side of the road. "I'm supposed to ask you out to a movie but I can't." Lacey was dumbfounded. "Lizzy is paying me to 'steal' you from Jacob. She's been in love with him forever."

"She really is paying you?" He nodded. "And I thought she was my friend. I guess I was wrong." She lowered her head into the palms of her hands. "This is why I should have just stayed home schooled."

"Listen, if you still want to go out to the movies, we can still go. It's not like I did it for the money. We can go just as friends." Charlie got back on the road and continued the drive. There was silence.

When they pulled up to the house, Lacey opened the door of the car and got out slowly. "Thank you. I hear there is new thriller coming out." She wrote her number on a small piece of paper. "Perhaps we can make it a _double_ date. You, Lizzy, Jacob and Me?" Charlie put the number on the dash board then smiled.

Lacey walked into her house and tossed her things on the couch. _I have a new message_, she thought and hit play on the answering machine.

"_Hello Lacey, its Annemarie. I am calling to confirm that you are coming to the Port Angelus Hospital tomorrow. I will be there, so will Renee and possibly her daughter. Please call me back at the hospital._"

She picked up the phone and called her cousin back. "Annemarie? It's Lacey… Yes I am… I get out of school early… Oh, I can get someone to come with me… Oh of course not… My mom passed away of the same thing, I was a match but she didn't want me to do it as such a young age. I'd do anything for family." Lacey began to cry thinking about her mother. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

She sat down on the arm chair in her living room and pulled out an old album. The first picture was her mother holding Lacey just moments after giving birth to her. Lacey laughed at her father since he looked so much younger. She flipped a couple pages and tears welled in her eyes,

Lacey touched the picture of her mother pushing her on the swing when she was five years old.

_"MOMMY! HIGHER!" Her father was at the back door, where he took the picture from, smiling at his wife and daughter. As the picture was taken Jessabelle, Lacey's mother, got light headed and swayed a bit. "Mommy?" Little Lacey asked as she hopped off the swing. "DADDY!" She had fainted and they rushed her to the hospital. Lacey and her father waited to hear about her mother. Lacey was in tears because she thought it was her fault. _

_The doctor came out holding a chart. "We want to keep her and do some tests." A few weeks later she was diagnosed with Leukemia. _

She kept flipping the pages until they reached the prayer card from her funeral. Tears rolled down her cheek and the plastic of the album.

Lacey hadn't noticed Charlie standing at the door. "Are you okay?" Lacey nodded. He stood at the screen door holding a little bracelet, "You left this in my car."

Lacey let him and thanked him. He sat down for a while talking and what not. Around dusk he left. When his car hummed away, Edward came.

"You are one cruel creature." He whispered into Lacey's ear. "He wants you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sadly, you're mine." He kissed her neck.

"Yours? Since when?" She turned around. Her body was pressed against his hard chest. She pushed him away. "You really need to stop coming here. One day you're going to come here and Jacob will be here. I can only imagine what will happen."

"Fine, if you can tell me to get lost and _mean_ it, I'll leave." He stared into her eyes waiting for her to speak.

"I… want… you… to… lea-" His lips met hers and drew her up into his arms.

Edward's hard body crushed into Lacey's as they lay together on her bed. Edward rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly. He ran his cold long fingers up her leg and listened to her heart beat faster.

_Why do I let him do this_, she thought to herself. He kissed up her neck and met her lips once more. _Why do you always find a way to keep me, _she kept thinking. He rolled off her body and onto the bed. He pulled her close. Her head was resting on his chest and his hands were running through her hair.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to a dream while in his arms.

"HELP!" Lacey was stranded in a dense forest alone with no one around her. "ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed in her dream. Her body tossed in Edward's arm as she ran around trying to leave the think woods in her dream. Edward held her tight and whispered into her ear. At the same time, she heard her name. A man ran toward her and encased her in his arms. She woke up as she was looking up to his face.

"You're leaving?" She opened her eyes to see Edward softly pulling his arm from under her.

"I can hear Jacob. He's coming." He kissed her once more. "You should take a shower. You smell like me." Lacey sighed and got up sluggishly. She pulled Edward in for one more kiss and headed for the shower.

As she turned on the water she heard a knock at the door. She quickly jumped in and lathered up. Jacob let himself in. "Lacey!" He came by the bathroom door. "Lacey, I let myself in. Do you have a minute?"

"Hey honey. What's wrong?" He blushed and entered the bathroom.

"Uh, I've been meaning to tell you that –uh, um- I lo… l-l-l-l-love you." Lacey snatched the towel that was hanging from the wall and wrapped her body in it.

She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The warm touch of his lips was new for her. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She was silent. _Who do I love? Where do I belong? This can't be happening to me,_ she got deep into thought.

He took her hands from his neck and turned to leave. "Jacob, wait." He looked at her with teary eyes. "Don't go. Please, stay."

"Who do you love?" He looked at her with tears welled in his eyes. "Tell me, who you love because it isn't me!" His body quivered and shook.

He ran through the hall and busted out the door. Pieces of clothing settled on the ground as the howls were heard. Lacey dropped her towel and chased after him.

The russet wolf was fast but the black one was swift. They crossed paths and she snarled at him. _Jacob, what is wrong? _She stood in front of the large wolf.

_You must think I am dumb. I can smell that leech from a mile away. His scent was ALL over your room._

_He's driving me to the hospital tomorrow._ The brown eyes of the russet wolf softened.

_Why are you going to the hospital? Why is he driving you and not me?_

_One of my relatives need bone marrow; I'm going to get tested to see if I can donate. Your car can't make it to Port Angeles, Edward's new car can._ Lacey was able to coax him back to the house.

"I don't have-" He phased back without any clothes. Lacey's jaw dropped. She's only seen him half naked. His russet skin was flawless. His hair fell to the sides of his face and his eyes looked like endless black holes.

He approached Lacey and twirled a strand of hair in his fingers. He ran his fingers along her jaw line and down her chest. His warm fingers touched the scar on her breast, the remembrance of Edward. He lifted her shirt off over her head and lifted her onto the kitchen counter.

He reached around her and pulled her in meshing his body with hers. Jacob's tongue teased Lacey's. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He held her hands over her head with one hand and ran his other down her back as he kissed his way down to her waist. He slid off her shorts and thong. He took his hand, the one that was on her back, and lightly brushed her skin as he moved his lips to hers.

Lacey hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him closer. She felt the warmth from him sliding in and out. Her body was used to the cold thrusting of Edward, Jacob was gentle and loving. His hand let go of Lacey's and she pulled herself up to hook her arms around his neck. He held her ass and kept thrusting. He kissed her with panting breaths. He grew faster as he reached his climax.

He whispered faintly into her ear. He was about to cum. The faster he got, the louder Lacey moaned. He didn't want to ruin her orgasm but he also didn't want to put her at risk so he pulled out. She quickly wrapped her lips around his shaft and finished him off.

He kissed her softly as they lied under the sheets. They both drifted off to sleep.

Lacey tossed and turned in her sleep. She had the same dream but this time was different.

**OOC: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review and keep voting **


	7. One big Happy Family

**DISCLAIMER: All concepts and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. With a few exceptions.**

**YAY ITS ALMOST DONE ONE CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING x3333**

**RECAP:**

_He kissed her softly as they lied under the sheets. They both drifted off to sleep._

_Lacey tossed and turned in her sleep. She had the same dream but this time was different._

**CHAPTER 7.**

Lacey ran through the same dark woods, lost and cold. The wing hissed. She felt a cold touch on her shoulders but no one was there. The forest spun. The trees were blurs of green and brown. Then the Cullen House came to view.

The windows were boarded up and Edward stood at the door. He reached his hand out to her, lit a match and set the house on fire. He became a blur then he was behind Lacey. His voice was heavy as he whispered. "This was for you Lacey. What will you do for me?"

"Lacey. Lacey. Lacey." Jacob nudged her to wake up. They quickly got dressed. Unfortunately, Jacob had to phase and run home. Lacey drove the rabbit to pick him up. Billy didn't ask questions, he probably wouldn't want to know anyway.

They day started off the same as the day before. Paul was still writing his story first period. Lacey had her mind on her dream. _What would I do for him? Why did he burn the house? _Then she remembered hearing something, when she was a child, about vampires. The one true way to destroy them was to burn their remains. _Did he kill his family for me?_

"Miss Emerson, your story, get to writing." The teacher broke her train of thought. Lacey read where she was and picked up her pen.

The enemy and the prince grabbed swords. The princess kissed the prince for good luck. "Best of luck." The prince spoke unkindly. The enemy didn't reply.

Their swords crossed and flew around the air, colliding into the other. The prince looked over at the princess as he sliced at the enemy's shoulder. Her face cringed.

He threw down his sword and left. The enemy lifted his mask. "You forfeit, fair opponent?" The prince turned to the enemy with tears welled in his eyes.

"You ruined our forever. With your devilish charm you stole the one thing I wanted in my life. You stole one, and now another. There is no beating you. I'd rather see her happy than make her weep in pain at expense of your death."

The enemy had burst out laughing. "You think that I wanted to steal your precious princess, the other one." He looked at the princess. "That is the one I want. You can have the _other_ one. She no longer serves a purpose for me." He took the princess in his arms.

The bell rang. She handed in what she wrote and her teacher handed it back. "The full story is due tomorrow. I would like for you to type it up and finish it." The teacher got up from her desk. "I am anticipating reading yours, Lacey."

She spent the rest of the day in her thoughts. During lunch they all laughed as Lacey gazed out the window. Charlie sat next to her and put his arm around her. He leaned in to tell her something but instead asked her what was wrong. She shrugged it off.

Jacob walked by with his tray and saw Charlie with his arm draped around Lacey. Lizzy saw the jealousy and didn't say anything.

Lacey's thoughts wandered around her mind. Her dream occupied most of her thoughts. She skated through choir and headed to physical education for the first time.

"Okay class, last class we learned to tango. Oh, we have a new student." Lacey came out in her gym clothes and brought the teacher her schedule. "You can sit behind Mel. Do you know anything about tango?" Lacey nodded.

When they had to partner up, Lizzy, who was in her class, pushed Charlie towards Lacey. "Want me to show you what to do?"

"What?" He wrapped his hand around her waist and took her hand into his other hand. "You just lead and I'll follow" He took the first step. Lacey followed. When the music started her mind got into the dance.

Charlie was amazed by the fluidity in her movement. The music stopped and the teacher was clapping. "PERFECT!"

After the dancing scene, Lacey went back to her vegetative state. The end of 8th period came and Charlie greeted Lacey by her locker. "Do you want a ride today?" He asked as they walked outside.

"No thank you." She walked over to a brand new shiny Volvo, Edward's trademark car.

Edward was sitting in the car with a smug look on his face. He looked at Lacey and his visage saddened. "I can't believe you'd sleep with a dog."

"Oh shut up and let's go." Lacey buckled up as Edward pulled away in his usual manner. The two were silent for a little bit until Lacey rolled down the window. "It's such a beautiful day out. I hope Port Angelus is like this when we get there."

Edward didn't share the same feelings about the sunny weather. In fact he was hoping it would start to rain. To much of his liking, it did.

They pulled up to the hospital and it was pouring. "You go in, I'll park and meet you inside." Lacey sprinted for the door and nearly took out the huddle of nurses coming outside to smoke.

Edward and Lacey met by the elevator and went up. Annemarie was standing pacing around when they finally got there. "Oh wonderful you're here! This is your escort?" She asked Lacey as Edward followed her.

"Oh yes. Annemarie this is Edward, Edward this is Annemarie." Edward shook her hand and then Annemarie led us to where the rest of the family was.

"Sadly Renee's daughter couldn't show up but Renee will be here shortly. My children are here." Five beautiful teens were sitting along the wall. Edward dazzled the two girls, Joanna and Ana, while the three boys, Anthony, Mark, and Steven, were indifferent to everything else.

"Oh Renee!" Edward and I turned around to see who Annemarie was calling to. "That's Bella's mother." Edward whispered.

"Edward?"

"Renee?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring Lacey back home afterwards. You?"

"Marielle is my second cousin." She turned to Lacey. "Are you Jessabelle's daughter?" Lacey nodded. "I figured. I heard from Annemarie you're living back on the reservation. That is fantastic." She paused. "Oh, you must be Jacob Black's girlfriend. That would explain how you know Edward. Bella couldn't come today. Weird how things work out, don't cha think?"

_Yes, how weird. Lord save me now, not only am I cheating, but with my cousin's husband. Can this get any worse?_ Lacey thought to herself.

**OOC: DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! IDK MY BFFL JILL!! REVIEW PLEASE CAUSE IM ALMOST DONE!**


	8. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER: The same stuff as usual. Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ;**

**Okay so this is the last chapter. It's kind of short but I hope you like it. Sequel coming soon, hopefully.**

**RECAP:**

_"Marielle is my second cousin." She turned to Lacey. "Are you Jessabelle's daughter?" Lacey nodded. "I figured. I heard from Annemarie you're living back on the reservation. That is fantastic." She paused. "Oh, you must be Jacob Black's girlfriend. That would explain how you know Edward. Bella couldn't come today. Weird how things work out, don't cha think?"_

Yes, how weird. Lord save me now, not only am I cheating, but with my cousin's husband. Can this get any worse? _Lacey thought to herself_

**CHAPTER 8.**

Everyone settled down to wait. Marielle came out in a wheelchair and addressed everyone. "Thank you all for coming in. It means so much to me that you all took the time out to come here."

She was wheeled back into her room and each of the family went in, besides the escorts, to get tested.

Lacey went in and got it done quickly. "That was the fastest I've ever done. You must have a high tolerance for pain." The doctor called in a nurse to wheel Lacey down to recovery where Edward would be waiting.

"You can take her home whenever she feels better. We will call if she matches." The fat stubby short nurse said to Edward as she was leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Lacey glared at him. "That bad huh?" She shook her head.

"It's not as bad as it seems." She rolled over onto her stomach. "It only hurts in my side a little. It should go away soon."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking." He smiled. "I think I figured out why there is a strong attraction." Lacey put her face in the pillow. "Yeah, pretty much." He read her thoughts, like he always did.

"Please, just shut up, Edward." She looked at him and then closed her eyes.

She fell asleep once more. She had that same dream. Unlike the last time, the strong arms comforted her. Then she was woken up before she could see whom her savior was. Edward was calling her name. "Lacey, the doctors says that he'll know the results by tomorrow. Do you want to get a room at a hotel or just go home?"

She nodded her head as she sat up. "Which hotel?" Edward laughed and helped her up.

"Bye Renee, it was nice meeting you. Oh were you at the wedding?" Lacey remembered not meeting her at the wedding.

"Yes but I had to leave early." Lacey made an "o" shape with her mouth. Renee, Edward and Lacey went in the elevator together. "Are you two staying the night as well?"

"Mhm we are. I don't know where we will stay. Any ideas Edward?"

"Uh, We can drive around and look."

We said out good-byes to Renee and headed out. The rain slowed down and roads weren't bad.

"How about that hotel?" Lacey pointed to a large hotel that looked luxurious. The got in and settled down. Lacey called the hospital from the lobby as Edward got the room.

"Sorry, Lacey. They didn't have any other room." The door opened to a large room with one bed. _I've been so good. Darn it._ She thought to herself.

"Do you want to wear this as pajamas?" He unbuttoned his shirt. Lacey blushed as he handed it to her.

_I will be strong. I am here for family not to be alone with Edward. Although he did look good without this shirt on. What am I saying? I love Jacob. He trusts me not to make mistakes._

"Lacey, are you okay?" Edward knocked on the door.

"I'll be right out." She looked into the mirror and buttoned the shirt up. He was already sitting on the bed flipping through the television channels when Lacey walked out. She looked for somewhere else to sit and found a small chair near the window.

As she sat down he turned off the television. "Can we make a deal?" Lacey looked at him confused. "If you are a match, I'll leave you alone. You can have a Edward free life with Jacob."

"If I'm not?"

"You give up your powers and run away with me."

"Edward Cullen, you never stop do you?"

"You know you can denounce your powers and become normal again." He swiftly moved to her and picked her up. "Wouldn't you love to be in these arms for eternity?" He kissed her softly and carried her over to the bed.

"Edward, there is no-" He kissed her again.

"Just say you'll accept the deal."

"Fine, but you'll have to get off of me until we find out." He did as she wished. It was long into the night when Lacey fell asleep.

"HELP!" She screamed in her dreams. "Where are you?" She began to cry. The woods grew darker and darker. She ran through the woods looking for someone to save her. Before she could run further the strong arms took her up and into safety.

She finally could get a glimpse of her savoir, or so she thought. They ran and ran until the night broke into the dawn. "Open your eyes, we are here." She looked up at her savoir and she was dazzled.

"Open your eyes Lacey." She woke up. "The phone, it's for you." She got up and was aggravated.

"Hello?" It was the hospital. "Yes this is she." Her heart fell. She hung up the phone.

"Marielle died last night."

**OOC: What will happen with their deal?? I DONT KNOW! That is why I end it here. BUT this is obviously where I pick up with my next fan fiction. DUH!**


	9. Author's Note

* * *

**I hope you all loved Lacey. It happens to be my first fan fiction. Please review and tell me if i miss spelt anything. I'm not perfect ;**

**Sorry that the ending was so... MEW.. but between the polls and friends telling me two types of things i just couldn't end it any other way;**

**x33**

watch for new fan fics i write like I have no life... well thats cause i dont have one

**Love,**

**Mickey-Wulf  
"I AM MICKEY-WULF" because Beowulf is so pre-latin english...**


	10. Dear Miss Katie Tritt

Dear little miss Katie Tritt,

I appreciate your criticism and would love to clear somethings up for you. I've explained that I made Edward like the bad guy because that is what i wanted to do. Lacey doesn't intentionally go back and forth between the two and she truly loves them both. As for the plot, my grammatical errors aside, i believe it was VERY clear. She was a half werewolf who, in the end is related to Bella. She originally falls for Jacob but can't help falling for Edward who, in my fan fiction, was an evil seductive vampire. In the end she has no set direction on where she is going and her deal with Edward is still up in the air. Now, if you are still pissed off let me share with you a tid bit about the real world, not books. Men will follow where their dick wants to go. Male vampires are just bigger, better, sexier, and all around more amazing than the mortal male. Who says Edward wouldn't cheat? You? well seeing that you have no expertise in the subject I will use my right to write whatever the fk I want; making Edward Cullen as mean, sleezy, and down right aweful as i want.

Now, if anything is still unclear to you, feel free to reply. But this was just a simple message to clear everything up since you reviewed anonymously.

Bises xx,  
Mickey-Wulf.

And other Lacey haters. dont think I'll take the time out to write everyone a message.


End file.
